


Little Miracle Station

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Is "Bendy" going soft? Probably.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: It’s gotten rather quiet and “Bendy” hasn’t seen or heard from Henry in a while, he wondered where the animator has gone off to this time.





	Little Miracle Station

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this drabble has been on my mind for a while now, and originally it was gonna be a stand-alone story, but I feel like it fits in with this au.
> 
> Especially when you consider how “Bendy’s” need to ‘help’ Henry to keep him on his toes is a bad excuse for the fact that he actually does seem to care about Henry, to a point.

Henry panted hard as he looked at the dissolving puddle that had once been a Fisher, Barley, just seconds beforehand. He was so exhausted, so tired, he’s been running all over this area for what felt like hours, and so many battles with ink monsters and panic attacks from “Bendy” getting too close had left him at the point of passing out.

But he had to finish his collecting, right? Getting all that ink for “Alice”, even though he had no idea if he had enough or not. He already killed two of the things, but it’s been a good hour or so since he’s seen another of the thick Searchers.

He glanced around, wondering if “Alice” could see him here, before spotting a Little Miracle Station and he let out a sigh. It wouldn’t kill him to rest for a few minutes, right? He just needed a moment to recharge…

He snatched up a plush toy that was discarded by his feet, he could use it as a pillow, before walking to the station. He carefully opened the door, took one last look around, before closing the door once he sat himself down.

\--

**_“Where are you, errand boy?!”_ **

“Bendy” cocked his head to the side as he heard “Alice’s” screams over the crackling speakers in the hall he was in. He frowned slightly, hearing her scream in frustration once more.

“ **Did you run off?!** You better not have, or did that **_damn Ink Demon steal you away?!_** ” “Alice” yelled before she shut off the speaker.

Said Ink Demon ‘glanced’ around, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen much of Henry in about an hour or so. He hasn’t heard much either, and this place tended to echo a lot, and his little images and such were quick to pick up on loud noises for him.

He did hear some activity a while ago, a fight, but he was too far to really get there in time, even using the ink, to scare Henry. So, he let him be, but after that? Nothing, he hadn’t heard anything. Looks like he was going to have to take a look around, hmm… where was it that he last heard anything from Henry?

Oh, right! The toy factory!

He had heard the old animator fighting in there from his giant Bendy plush, might need to take a look around, see if Henry is still there, hopefully alive.

With a bit of focus, “Bendy’s” eyes widened under the thick, black ink that blinded him, suddenly seeing into the toy factory. The giant plush that sat in a corner near some couches showed the cutouts that were near it, and the Little Miracle Station that sat by the entrance doorways. The door to the wooden box seemed to be open, which was unusual, as they were always closed unless broken.

Is it possible that Henry was there?

Something was poking out of the open door, resting on the floor. It looked to be metal. Switching ‘eyes’ to one of the cutouts, “Bendy” could somewhat see something shadowed by the door in the wooden box, and the metal looked a lot like the syringe that Henry had been carrying around.

Ah-ha! He was hiding!

“Bendy” smirked and quickly passed through the walls, luckily he was already on the same floor, so it was just a matter of moments for him to pass through the walls to enter the factory.

He slipped through “Alice’s” destroyed room before going through the workshop, and into the factory. He chuckled to himself as his black lines stretched out, crawling along the walls and floor, the ceiling beginning to rain down ink.

He was gonna have fun scaring Henry this time, the human probably didn’t suspect a thing!

Slowly, the demon descended the steps and made his way over to the box. He could hear Henry’s heart beating hard in the nearly silent room, before hearing harsh, gasping breaths as his lines covered the box. He almost threw open the door when he heard a squeak, like a toy would make.

Frowning, “Bendy” pulled on the door, opening it a bit as a hand dropped down to the floor, knocking the syringe down with it. He tilted his head, confused, before ‘looking’ at Henry, sitting on the floor of the box, his legs pulled up to his chest to somewhat fit inside.

The human was in a deep, exhausted sleep, but he was still breathing too hard. His hand that was still in the box gripped at his shirt, over his heart. In the crook of his arm was a Bendy plush, being squeezed when Henry clutched at his shirt when his breathing became too harsh. Though “Bendy” noticed something else. Something was leaking from the other’s nose, blood? He made Henry bleed?

“Bendy” tensed up on the spot and pulled back his lines. The ink above him stopped dripping to the floor as the ‘eyes’ he had in the room looked in on Henry, watching him as his breathing started to slowly return the normal.

He frowned and leaned down, crouching down to be at a better level as he took the plush, holding it in one hand to ‘look’ at Henry from a closer angle.

It was amazing to Bendy that the animator remained asleep the whole time through all of that, especially since he made him actually bleed with how close he had stood. Was he that exhausted? He sure seemed like it, hell, Henry looked like he was going to pass out the last time “Bendy” bothered to keep an eye on him.

 ** _“He’s runnin’ himself into da ground for dat fake Angel…”_** The Ink Demon sighed, keeping his voice low as he ‘looked’ at the plush in his hand. **_“Think we should let him sleep?”_**

He made the plush squeak, then had it nod its little head.

 ** _“Good, cause we want him all rested up so we can keep playin’.”_** “Bendy” grinned, using his free hand to put the syringe on Henry’s lap, then picked up his limp arm, placing it over the weapon. You never know when someone other than the Devil Darlin’ was going to attack his plaything.

He turned his attention to the toy, giving it another squeak, before putting it back into the crook of Henry’s arm. The human shifted a bit, turning slightly to face the wall rather than the door, resting his head on the toy as he mumbled something under his breath. The demon snorted, shaking his head, before reaching over, wiping at the blood on Henry’s face. He felt it seep into his ink, but that wasn’t a problem, it’s just blood, not like it can poison him or anything.

“Bendy” watched him for a few moments longer before he cut off the connection with most of his ‘eyes’, leaving a few to be watchful, and stood up. He turned to the cutouts and toys in the room, putting a finger to his mouth. **_“Shhh, not a word, a’ight? Can’t have Henry think I’m goin’ soft or anythin’ like that.”_** He joked to them, getting no reply in return.

He huffed and put his hands on his hips, thinking. Hmm… Henry needs to stop doing things for the fake Alice, maybe… maybe he’ll stop if “Bendy” gives him a push in the right direction? He wanted Henry to confront Joey, bring him out of his hiding spot, where “Bendy” had yet to find and access.

He needs Henry to think he’s got an ally on his side still, and not just Boris, an ally from the shadows… might be time to get that room opened for him, just gotta remember where the valve is for it, can’t really access the surprise when it’s covered in ink…

A soft sigh alerted him to the human and he stepped aside, gently pushing the door closed, just in case Henry was beginning to wake up. No need to cause a scene now, he’ll just wait to do that later.

For now, he’ll just let the old man sleep a bit longer as the demon slipped through a wall.

END

**Author's Note:**

> He thinks he’s doing this to keep the game going, but subconsciously, “Bendy” still cares about his creator.
> 
> Also, it’s pissing off “Alice” that Henry is snoozing somewhere out of her sight, so that’s a good reason in “Bendy’s” book to let Henry sleep.
> 
> Oh, and I made a hint to something, to another one of my drabbles, personally my favorite so far in this series. If you’ve read it, and figure out where the hint was, then you can probably guess what I’m talking about.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment and kudos!


End file.
